


A Case of Mistaken Identity

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ginny shares her good news with the wrong person.





	A Case of Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

            I left the bathroom and tiptoed into Percy’s old room, where Harry was staying during the festivities to celebrate my coming-of-age.  It was very early and no one else was awake, but I couldn’t wait to share my good news.  

 

            “Harry,” I whispered loudly, perching on the end of his bed.  “Wake up.  I have to tell you something.”  

 

            “Mmmph,” he muttered, pulling the covers over his head.    

 

            “I’m not pregnant,” I continued, smiling with relief in the semi-darkness.  “My period just started.  We can’t take a risk like that again, though.  I’m going to visit that Muggle clinic Hermione told me about and get on the pill.  She said it’s a lot more convenient than brewing a potion.  Don’t you think that’s a good idea?”

 

            I jumped when the alarm clock emitted a muffled ring.  The lumpy shape under the covers separated and became two.  A girl I had never seen before sat up, yawning.  

 

            “The pill gave me terrible headaches, love,” she sleepily advised.  “I’d stick with the potion if I were you.”  

 

            “Who are you? Why are you in Harry’s bed?” I yelled, forgetting to be quiet.  

 

            “She’s not in Harry’s bed,” Charlie said grimly, grabbing his wand and casting _lumos._       

 

            How was I to know that Charlie and his girlfriend arrived after I had gone to bed?  Mum wouldn’t let them share a room.  Harry moved in with Ron so the girl could have his room.  Charlie joined her when the house was quiet; setting the alarm so he could leave before Mum woke up.  

 

            I expected him to tell Mum and Dad.  Instead, he told Bill and they took Harry out for breakfast.  I never knew what they said to him, but it was days before he would so much as hold my hand.  Why couldn’t I have been born an only child?       

 

                  

 

            

 

             


End file.
